Jalousie Divine
by catangels4
Summary: Même les Dieux éprouvent de la jalousie quand on convoite ceux qu'ils aime. Héra n'échappe pas à la règle! Ceci est une traduction d'un OS anglais. L'histoire ne m'appartient pas!
1. Chapter 1

_Titre : Jalousie Divine_

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Oulà stop ! Je vous rassure, je ne commence pas encore une nouvelle fiction, je ne suis pas masochiste à ce point (quoique… !). Non non, cet OS est en fait une traduction ! Parfaitement ! Moi, la nulle en anglais, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans la traduction !**

**Je trouvais que cet OS était tout simplement superbe et j'espère que ma traduction saura vous séduire !**

**Cet OS est la propiété de**_** RaspberryDevil**_**, ****il ne m'appartient donc pas !**

**XXX**

La confiance était quelque chose qu'Héra possédait sûrement. Quand il était milieu de terrain pour l'équipe Zeus, et plus tard un défenseur des Néo Japon, il a toujours su faire de son mieux pendant un match et sa seule faiblesse était sa tendance à jalouser assez facilement. Mais, aider de ses coéquipiers, il avait plus ou moins appris à contrôler ce sentiment. C'était surtout Aphrodit qui avait essayé de le soutenir, même si l'effet n'était pas vraiment celui attendu. L'ancien capitaine des Zeus était quelqu'un qu'il admirait beaucoup, voir trop, depuis longtemps. Aux yeux du défenseur, il était une personne presque parfaite, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à réduire son sentiment de jalousie. Héra à fait de son mieux pour le garder auprès de lui et, bien trop souvent, il a étais déçu par la suite. En quelque sorte, le sentiment d'appartenance ne le rendait pas meilleur.

Tout en pensant à cela, Héra marchait dans les rues presque vides. Le ciel au-dessus de lui ne montrait aucun signe d'un quelconque nuage, les premières étoiles étaient même visibles quand on regardait de près et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, en colorant le paysage face à lui de belles lumières colorées. Mais même avec cette vue, Héra semblait préoccuper. Ses pensées se mirent à dérivée vers le passé, lui rappelant des choses dont il n'était pas fier.

Xxx

_« -Le Nectar des Dieux ?_

_-Oui. Il va vous permettre de vous mettre au niveau des êtres supérieurs. Des êtres divins._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Ça sonne plutôt bien, non ? »_

Xxx

Henry ralentit tout en continuant son chemin. Il ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention à son entourage et faillit oublier de tourner dans l'angle de la rue. Il voulait arrêter ses pensées, stopper les images de son passé. Mais ils envahissaient son esprits comme des parasites, infecté son esprit et empiraient son humeur déjà mauvaise.

Xxx

« _-L'équipe de Néo Japon ?_

_-Oui. Qu'en penses-tu ? »_

Xxx

La voix de Hitomiko résonna dans sa tête, répétant la question maintes et maintes fois.

Xxx

_« -J'ai besoin que vous me donniez un peu de temps pour y réfléchir…_

_-Très bien mais juste une journée. »_

Xxx

Le soleil était sur le point de disparaitre, le ciel devenait orange au fur et à mesure de sa progression, le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux bruns, tandis que son esprit était occupé à gérer les pensées que son passé lui imposer.

Xxx

_« -C'est vraiment une surprise, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_-Aphrodit ! Il a était appelé pour être le représentant de la Corée, pour le FFI. »_

Xxx

Quand le soleil à finalement disparu dans le ciel, il a atteint sa destination. Une maison simple qui néanmoins rayonner d'une sorte de dignité. Et cette maison appartenait à la personne qu'il admirait, aimait, chérissait, et peut-être maudissait, le plus.

Xxx

_« -Tu as pris ta décision ?_

_-Oui. Je vais rejoindre votre équipe. »_

Xxx

Il sonna à la porte sans hésiter et l'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrait.

_« -Héra ! Je suis ravi de te voir !_le salua Aphrodit, encore vêtu de son costume de travail »

Héra répondit à son salut par un sourire en entrant pour suivre le blond dans la salle de séjour. La maison était simple. Des murs aux couleurs pastel assorties au mobilier agencé et, dans la journée, le soleil brillait à travers les fenêtres. Parfois, quand Terumi se tenait dans l'agencement de la lumière, entouré des couleurs vives de sa maison, Héra se demandait comment il était possible qu'il est un si bel amant.

_« -Certains joueurs de mon équipe se trouvaient là il y a quelques minutes. J'espère que leur désordre ne va pas te déranger !_ »

Héra sourit, amuser. Il savait que le blond devait déjà avoir tout nettoyé et avait sûrement réagit de façon excessive à cause de sa principale priorité.

_« -C'est très bien. La seule chose qui me gêne, c'est tes vêtements._répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé beige »

Avec un petit sourire mutin, Aphrodit se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres.

« _-Pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'ils me donnaient une allure d'enfer._

_-C'est le cas mais je préfère tes vêtements décontractés. Ils montrent plus de peau. »_

Aphrodit rit encore et se pencha de nouveau, lui demandant s'il désiré du café, avant de sceller un instant leurs bouches une seconde fois.

« _-Oui, s'il-te-plait. »_

Xx

Le tic-tac de l'horloge était le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre alors qu'ils buvaient leurs cafés. Finalement, le blond rompit le silence.

_« -Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es drôlement silencieux aujourd'hui ! »_

Le brun sourit doucement. Il n'était pas surprit que Terumi remarque son esprit absent, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi rapide.

« _-Tu sais…._commença-il._Je pensais juste à quelque chose. »_

La réponse ne convenait pas à l'entraineur de Kidokawa, Héra le savait, mais il ne voulait pas en parler. Pour le détourner de la question, Héra l'attrapa par la cravate et le tira plus près de lui avec l'intention de l'embrasser. Mais Aphrodit n'était pas si facile à apprivoiser, il s'échappa de son étreinte et le poussa doucement. Maintenant allonger sur le canapé, Héra, un peu confus, sourit amèrement. Aphrodit s'assit sur ses genoux et lui caressa les cheveux, en un geste doux et répéter.

_« -Pas de baiser tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit la vérité. »_

Héra resta silencieux tandis que son sourire disparaissait, alors qu'il lâchait la cravate. Aphrodit continua ses caresses, comme pour se jouer de lui.

« _-Veux-tu venir à la prochaine séance d'entrainement ?_demanda-il quand il remarqua que Héra ne lui dirait rien de lui-même tant que son esprit resterait préoccuper

_-Tu veux bien ?_demanda Héra avec hésitation et surprise

-_Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ?_demanda à son tour Terumi, sentant qu'il atteignait le sujet sensible._Tu crois que j'aurais honte de toi ?_continua-il d'une voix neutre »

Il fut assez surpris en voyant le brun sursauter légèrement, comme s'il avait mis le doigt sur ce qui le gêner.

_« -Ne me dit pas que tu…_commença-il avant de s'arrêter en voyant le regard indéfinissable de l'autre »

Ne sachant pas la source de ce silence, il se tut, attendant une réponse.

« _-Tu m'as toujours surpassé. Ne te méprend pas, je ne te déteste pas à cause de ça….C'est juste que je n'ais jamais étais…Tu sais…_tenta-il d'expliquer »

Aphrodit cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il réponde aussi rapidement. Le problème, c'était lui ? Penser-il qu'il n'était pas digne d'être son ami et encore moins son amant ? Il soupira avant de parler.

_« -Qui est celui qui m'a soutenu lors des effets secondaires du Nectar des Dieux ?_

_-Tout le monde aurait fait ça._

_-Qui m'a rendu visite à l'hôpital après le match contre l'académie Aléa ?_

_-Tu étais notre capitaine. Rejoindre la Caravane n'a pas changé ce fait._

_-Et qui est celui qui m'a consolé après ma défaite aux internationaux ?_

_-Nous avions également perdu et j'avais besoin de réconfort. J'étais juste égoïste. »_

Aphrodit soupira face à cet entêtement. Héra était toujours comme ça, trop entêter pour accepter des opinions contraires au sien. Cependant, il n'avait jamais ignorer celui de Aphrodit.

_« -Dit moi ce que… »_

Auro voulait essayer une nouvelle stratégie quand Héra répondit par une déclaration arrachée de son contexte qui surprit un peu le blond.

« -_Tu n'es pas appeler Aphrodit pour rien._marmonna-il._Tu es fort, intelligent et beau. »_

Terumi voulut l'interrompre, embarrasser des compliments qu'Héra débinait, et mit une main sur la bouche du brun.

« _-Ne continu pas, ce serait terrible._dit-il, craignant que Héra ne développe un complexe d'infériorité, sans parler de son propre embarras »

Il enleva sa main après avoir vérifiait que l'autre n'en dirait pas plus à ce sujet. A sa grande surprise, le brun cessa carrément de parler.

« -_Dit-moi. Quel est le problème ? »_

La question était un peu désagréable et montré que le blond perdait patience. Mais Héra ne se plaint pas, même les anges finissent par perdre patience.

« -_Héra était une déesse très jalouse. Elle à essayer de nombreuses choses mais tous ses plans ont échoués. Zeus la trahie avec de nombreuses femmes mortelles ou immortelles. Aphrodite était plus belle qu'elle et…_

_-Et pourtant elle était la déesse des mariages, avec un dieu dont l'amour n'à jamais diminuer. »_

Terumi termina sa phrase et prit la tête de Héra entre ses mains.

« -_Je ne sais pas comment tu te sens, mais je ne peux pas le supporter. Alors permet-moi de changer ça. »_

Sa voix était presque un murmure, montrant combien les mots de Héra l'affectés. Avant qu'Héra ai le temps de répondre, les lèvres de Afuro se presser contre les siennes, montrant l'affection du blond qui l'aimait tellement. Hésitant, le brun posa ses mains contre les hanches de l'autre pour le rapprocher un peu. Héra l'aimait tellement qu'il serait capable de tuer quand il le voyait discuter avec désinvolture avec d'autres personnes. Mais c'était surtout la proximité qu'il voyait entre Aphrodit et Ishido qui le rendait incroyablement jaloux.

_« -Idiot…_rit doucement le blond en cassant le baiser._ Tu es le seul que j'aime. »_

Peu importe le temps qui s'était écouler depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ces mots rares faisaient toujours rater un battement à son cœur. Cependant, ces moments se terminaient toujours trop tôt à son goût et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. La sonnette retentit, les interrompant.

« -_Tu attend des invités ?_demanda Héra, confus

_-Non._dit le blond en remettant sa cravate en place ainsi que ses vêtements pour se redresser et se diriger vers la porte »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, histoire de régler ses cheveux et ouvrit la porte avec un sourire.

Héra, rester sur le canapé, s'assied et termina son café, désormais froid, en attendant que son amant revienne. Il n'entendait pas grand-chose de la conversation jusqu'à ce que Aphrodit s'exclame :

_« -Bien sûr que tu peux entrer !_ »

Le brun n'était pas quelqu'un d'impoli, bien qu'il puisse se montrer désagréable,mais là il n'avait qu'une envie : être seul avec son petit-ami, sans interruption. Son envie se modifia quand il vit la personne qui se trouvait aux côtés d'Aphrodit.

« -_Je…je ne savais pas que vous aviez un invité…je devrais… »_

La voix du jeune garçon était fragile, entrecoupée, ses yeux gonflés, ce qui soulignés son état actuel. Il devait sans doute être épuisé. Héra ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, surtout quand le garçon, Kishibe si sa mémoire était bonne, avait l'air sens dessus-dessous. Sa vue lui rappeler lui-même quand il avait compris la nature de ses sentiments pour un certain garçon.

Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle Héra s'adressa à lui avant qu'Aphrodit ne le fasse.

« -_C'est bon, assied-toi._dit-il en regardant le blond qui alla dans la cuisine en hochant la tête »

Kishibe s'assied lentement, détournant le regard.

« -_Tu es le capitaine de Kidokawa non ?_demanda Héra pour briser le silence »

Kishibe se contenta de hocher la tête, en le regardant dans les yeux.

« -_Et vous êtes Héra Tadashi ? »_

Surpris qu'il le connaisse, il le regarda tandis que l'autre bégayait qu'Aphrodit lui avait parlé de son passé, et donc des Zeus. Héra aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'Aphrodit avait dit de lui mais le blond revenait.

« -_Tu veux bien nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?_demanda Terumi en lui donnant une tasse de thé »

Le jeune garçon sursauta légèrement au contact de la porcelaine réchauffée, posa sa tasse sur la table, sans répondre. Héra regarda le blond qui s'était assis, attendant que son élève se sente prêt à répondre. Kishibe, qui se trouvait maintenant entre les deux hommes, jeta un regard sur le thé chaud, perdu dans son monde jusqu'à ce que son entraineur l'appelle. Il cligna des yeux, comme s'il se rappelait de l'endroit où il se trouvait et regarda le brun.

« -_Je suis désoler de vous déranger…_s'excusa-il d'une voix faible, les mains autour de sa tasse

-_Ce n'est pas grave._fit Héra qui ne voulait pas en parler »

Rien que le fait d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait avec le blond si le garçon n'était pas arrivé le mettait mal à l'aise. Le blond se contenta de boire une gorgée de café avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« -_Eh bien…Ce n'est pas convenable…Je veux dire…Ce n'est pas bien de vous interrompre quand vous…_balbutia Kishibe en gesticulant pour essayer de s'expliquer »

Aucun des adultes ne comprit ce qu'il voulait dire mais deviner que ce ne devait pas être facile à dire.

« -_Quand vous faisiez quelque chose…Que les adultes font…quand ils sont seuls…_ajouta-il timidement avant de prendre une gorgée de thé, comme pour essayer de ravaler sa gêne »

La déclaration surpris tellement le blond qu'il avala de travers son café et se mit à tousser. Après qu'il est réussi à reprendre son souffle, Héra était encore sous le choc de découvrir à quel point l'entraineur était fabuleux même quand il toussait, Aphrodit regarda son élève.

« -_Excuse-moi ? _

_-Eh bien… Sousuke vous a vu un jour tous les deux…en train de vous embrasser…nous ne savions pas si nous devions le croire….mais nous avions honte de vous demander…_ balbutia Kishibe, maintenant rouge comme une tomate »

Terumi eu pitié de son élève, qui regardait le sol comme s'il voulait rentrer dedans, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner le sujet. Il choisit soigneusement ses mots avant de poser sa question.

« -_Tu as un problème avec ce genre de choses ?_demanda il, intéresser par sa réponse, sincère si possible »

Il ne voulait pas changer sa relation avec Héra mais au moins, il saurait comment aborder le sujet à l'avenir avec ses joueurs.

« -_Non,non…Nous sommes heureux que vous soyez heureux_.répondit son élève, quand même un peu gêner, ce qui provoqua un rapide coup d'œil confus entre les deux hommes

-_Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je n'étais pas heureux avant ?_demanda Aphrodit

-_Vous nous avez dit de choisir notre propre chemin, vous nous encouragés, mais après chaque entrainement, on remarquer que vous étiez seuls ou que vous regardiez ailleurs._répondit l'autre, parlant comme le capitaine qu'il était »

Terumi était étonné de la réponse du jeune garçon qui avait remarqué son petit sentiment de solitude. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais l'entraineur à toujours essayer de ne rien laisser paraitre. Héra était la personne qui avait enlevé ce sentiment, même s'il revenait quand le brun n'était pas là. Il était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, celle qui n'avait jamais manqué de le soutenir. Il était également reconnaissant envers Endou et tous les autres qui lui avaient montré le vrai football et la confiance.

_« -Garde le secret, d'accord ?_demanda Aphrodit afin d'éviter toutes autres questions qui pourraient les embarrasser tous les trois »

Kishibe était un peu étonner de sa demande, notamment parce qu'il s'attendait à des commentaires mais il hocha la tête.

« -_Merci. Je sais que beaucoup des joueurs de l'équipe sont intéressés par ce genre de relations mais le sujet peut en mettre certains mal à l'aise et les gens ne réagissent pas toujours bien._continua-il »

Kishibe haleta d'indignation. Son entraineur pensait vraiment qu'il dirait ce genre de chose en public ?! Afuro, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, s'excusa doucement tandis que le brun se contentait de rire. Cela provoqua un sourire chez le jeune capitaine qui se calmer peu à peu, comme s'il oubliait son vrai problème pour quelque temps. Pour le garder comme ça, Aphrodit détourna la conversation sur de petites choses sans intérêt réel, dans le but de le distraire. Finalement, Kishibe osa même leurs demander comment ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble. Ses yeux se mirent à briller tandis qu'Aphrodit lui raconter.

Xxx

Héra, dix-huit ans plus tôt, était si nerveux qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. Pourtant il devait le faire s'il voulait obtenir un rendez-vous. Aphrodit renversa ses cheveux et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire doux alors que le brun lui proposer un rencard. Le blond sourit un peu et hocha la tête.

« -_Pourquoi pas ?_dit-il avant de repartir »

La tension qui pesait sur les épaules du brun retomba d'un seul coup. Héra était tellement soulagé qu'il manqua de tomber à genoux. Mais il ne valait mieux pas. Cependant, il avait maintenant peur que quelque chose se passe mal pendant le rendez-vous et craignait que malgré ses précautions, tout se transforme en désastre.

Héra ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé exactement mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le blond ne l'avait pas laissé, au contraire il avait pris les devants et, alors qu'ils passaient dans un parc, il avait proposé un jeu en découvrant un vieux ballon. Le brun avait légèrement hésité mais avait finalement accepté. C'était sa meilleure décision. Le jeu lui avait retiré sa tension de la journée et de passant du temps avec son bien-aimé, ce qui l'avait rendu réellement heureux. Et, même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, le blond avait savouré ce temps passé ensemble.

Xxx

Kishibe écouté l'histoire, curieux et désirant avoir une aussi grande chance que la leur. Qui sait ? Son faux-mouvement lui permettrait peut-être de finir comme Héra ? Il espérait en tout cas et, sans avertissement, son humeur redevint tombante.

« _-Je pense qu'il faudrait que j'y aille maintenant._dit-il en se relevant. _Je vous remercie de m'avoir raconté cette histoire._ajouta-il en s'inclinant sous leurs yeux confus avant de se rendre à la porte »

Afuro remarqua son changement soudain et allait lui demander ce qu'il y avait quand le garçon lui assura que ça allait. Dès que la porte se referma, le silence revint.

« -_C'est un gentil garçon._dit Héra au bout d'un moment._ Il me rappelle moi. »_

Aphrodit ricana, chose qui était rare de sa part et seulement devant le brun.

« -_Donc tu es un petit garçon qui veut obtenir l'attention de la personne qu'il aime mais vous savez que vous ne l'aurez pas ouvertement donc vous cherchez du réconfort auprès de lui ?_lui à demander Aphrodit, pour le taquiner gentiment

_-Que c'est drôle…_murmura Henry, légèrement vexer, avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. _Pourquoi ne pas continuer là où nous nous étions arrêtés avant d'être interrompus ?_ demanda-il en souriant, appuyant sur le duvet blond »

Aphrodit lui sourit en haussant un sourcil, amusé, et lui caressa le cou avec sa main.

« _-Bonne idée._murmura-il avant de se faire enlever dans les bras de l'autre pour un nouveau baiser »

Héra le reconnaissait : il était quelqu'un de jaloux. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que d'autre personne regarde Terumi. Mais il devait accepter le fait que le blond était entourés de personnes qui l'aimaient et qu'il ne serait jamais à lui seul. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de montrer combien Terumi était important pour lui. Et les gémissements, ainsi que les expressions qu'il voyait sur le visage de Afuro alors qu'il se trouvait sous lui, cela valait bien toute les jalousie.

**XXX**

**Raaaaaaah j'ai finiiiiiiit ! Putain de merde c'était beaucoup que ce que je pensais ! J'ai les doigts tout enflés et tout tordus TT^TT ! Sniiiiiif ! Mais au moins j'ai FINIT !Ahahahaha ! Bon il s'agit de ma première traduction alors ce n'est pas du grand-art… Bon je vous laisse, j'ai des pansements à faire moi…**


	2. CECI EST UNE INFO COLLECTIVE

Triste chose pour moi, heureuse nouvelle pour vous sans doute… :

J'ai cédé (bien malgré moi je vous ASSURE !) à la pression sociale, au mouvement de la société quoi… Et pourtant j'ai longuement lutter…Si longuement…Mais voilà le mal est fait.

Désormais vous aurez la joie, que dis-je, l'immense plaisir (QUI à tousser ?!) de me voir sur…*suspense* FACEBOOK ! Eh oui c'est malheureux à dire je sais…

Ce Facebook ne me servira qu'à UNE, ou deux, chose : Tenir l'actualité de mes très nombreuses fanfic et mes romans ! Comme ça, ô lecteurs chéris, vous pourrez savoir l'avancement de tel ou tel choses, me posez des questions, voir me suggérer des idées ou me faire des demandes.

Ah et pour les commandes de lemons…Si vous voulez me les faires sur Facebook OK mais heu…Evitez d'en dire TROP (vous voyez ce que je veux dire ou pas ?) Du genre, juste le noms du couple, ça me suffit LARGEMENT ! Je veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant…

Sur ceux voilà…Je m'en vais m'enterrer dans une caverne lointaine.


End file.
